Naruto the Omega Angeloid
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Created by the 'Heavens' as the ultimate balance between those of his own race, the only Type Omega is sent to Earth to learn how to feel emotion... by serving a human?
1. Chapter 1 The Birth of Omega

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Heaven's Lost Property - Neither are owned by me!**_  
><em><strong>My computer keeps erasing my files, so while I go find my Flash Drives with my other stories, enjoy this new story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"How is Omega doing?" A blond haired male with his long hair free flowing behind him while he himself wore a white tunic walked forward, his eyes shadowed by his hair, but his chest showing pecs and parts of his abs as he moved. He walked with purpose, and what he walked through was a very clean and tidy science lab that hosted many different champers filled with liquids and the bodies of angel winged beings with collars around their necks, though none of them were so much as breathing. This man had two large white wings coming from behind his back, and he seemed to have an arrogant was 'kind' air about him.

The person this man was walking to was a long blue haired girl wearing a similar white tunic-like dress. her face was overshadows, and her slim finger was standing infront of a table with her white wings folded up behind her. She was a geniune kind smile on her face though as she looked down at the table in front of her.

"Don't call him that Minos... He may be the only Type Heavy-Combat Class Omega, but he deserves to be given a real name just as any other Angeloid." The woman said with a geniune frown on her face, and her hand reached out and carefully touched the being on the table below her. She smiled when she looked at her only son, among her many daughters. The boy on the table below her was a male figure with tanned skin and a lean, fit body type that many women would find attractive. His skin actually had a light shin to it and she could feel the hard muscle, yet soft glowing skin, underneath her hands as she ran her hand up to his face.

He was a slightly rounded face that became a sharper point at the chin, and his spiky, but tame, blond hair hung around his face. The long side burns on the sides of his face hung down on the table, and his side burns started out blond, but as they went down to his chin that started to turn black. His hair was dusted out of his eyes, and she smiled at the unseeing blue eyes that didn't seem to be seeing anything. They were like a doll's eyes, just there. On each cheek were three perfectly symmetrical markings, though those had been accidents that had become permanent. The boy under her couldn't be older than 16 or 17 years old, and he was completely nude. Coming out of the sides of his body were two wings at a reduced side to only a foot or two long. The wings weren't like their white ones though.

His wings were a VERY very light orange color, it was like white was that barely tinted with orange. You wouldn't even be able to tell that the wings were orange without the sun or some light hitting them just right. Another in-human trait that the boy had were white protrutions coming out from around his ears, taking the form of two metal exhaust fans that pointed down at the ground, hiding his ears if he even had them. The metal was connected to his head, and it had three black metal stripes on each one with a black circle at the top.

"More like a slave waiting to be used and thrown away. Those Angeloids aren't real Angels like us, they aren't worth treating with respect. Why you name them is beyond me... I will have no part of this. At least when you were creating the other First Generation, you only made females." Minos said as he turned around with a dark look and started to walk out of the room. The dark blue haired woman scowled and stuck her tongue out at him, before she smiled again and grabbed a strange cartoonish looking tool from another table and started to look at Omega with a smile on her face. She placed the tool against the collar around his neck, before she tigheted the collar so that it was skin tight with some chains sticking out of the front of it.

"Don't worry Omega... I'm sure somebody will give you a good name, a proper name." The woman said as she used her other hand to rub Omega's head with affection. Omega was on his type, not his true _name_ so it was the only thing that she could call him. She could give him his own name if she wanted to, but after naming Alpha, Beta, and Delta she had lost some of her best names. She had sucked at naming the Harpies with proper names as well, and as such they were still called Harpies like they had been named. She was afraid of giving her first son a stupid name that he would hate.

Well, not that he COULD hate his name per say. She placed her tool above his head and pressed it to his forehead and started to type on the small keyboard attached to the device as small numbers appeared on the screen. She wasn't making him to be very smart, instead, she wanted this Angeloid to be able to understand the emotions of others better without having the need to have as many for himself. He would have emotions, but his control over knowing what he was feeling would be low so that he wouldn't randomly attack people for silly reasons. She didn't need him running loose after all just destroying everything that pissed him off, it would be no good for her ego if she could create being of destruction. She wanted that could bridge the peace of the humans by understanding them, but not feeling the same as them either. Even then, he would need somebody to guide him. She would need to manipulate him so that he landed with a good, nice, non-abusive master that wouldn't teach him bad things.

_Type: Heavy-Combat Class Omega_  
><em>Emotional Control: Medium<em>  
><em>Battle Capability: High<em>  
><em>Processing Capability: High<em>

"Looking good Omega, looking VERY good actually. Your processor is running at tip-top condition, not at Beta's level... but almost to Alpha's level. Of course, you were modelled after Alpha and Delta, so these processing abilities are rather surprising." The woman stated with a small smile on her face as she went over the numbers that were on the screen. She pressed the machine against wings, and they wings grew in size to easily 2 meters long each and glowed bright orange. A golden halo appeared over his head and vast numbers appeared on the machine.

_Wing Type: Hyper-Variable_  
><em>Top Speed: Mach 25<em>

"Mach 25 huh? My highest record yet!" The woman said with a grin on her face as she took her device from his wings and his wings turned back to a reduced size of 1 foot long each. The golden halo above his head vanished from view and she started to move the device over his chest and pressed down above where the right lung would be so that she could check on how well his breathing system was.

_Operations Systems: Lungs_  
><em>Need for Oxygen: Once every 720 Hours<em>  
><em>Depth Pressure: 3000 Meters<em>

"Okay, that is about average I would say. The same level as Alpha, so not bad Omega... not bad at all." The woman stated as she moved the cartoonish looking device over his stomach and a hole opened up in the middle of his gut, right where the belly button was. She took another tool from the table, this one being being a simple box. She placed the box inside of the hole, before the hole corss around the box with the box being seen dematerializing and fusing with it's container. When the hole was closed up she smiled in relief that nothing went wrong, but then again, she had done this three times before and none of those went wrong either. So now she could move that number up to four safely.

She had installed the Pandora Programing without any fault once more.

Moving her tool over back to the table, she went over to a table that conatined a set of clothing on top of it she gathered them up and started to bring them back to Omega. She dumped them on the ground, before she picked up a very long black cloth. Grabbing Omega's right arm, she lifted it up and slipped the cloth on his arm. The cloth was skin tight and covered everything from his shoulder to his wrist in black. She grabbed a white forearm guard with a hole in the middle of the top, and a second white piece of armor inside of it. She attached it to his arm without the need for straps and they glowed for a moment before attaching to him.

Shen then grabbed a piece of armor that looked like a rounded shoulder guard that extended with doward facing cloth that hung like limp wings that were tipped with black. They attached without problem, and grabbing a rectangle piece of armor she stuck it to his biscep with a small smile on her face. She did the same with the other armor, clothing it with the same fiber armor for the shoulders and metal armor for the arms themselves. She grabbed white boxers from the pile and slid them on the motionless, dead looking, body on the table. She then grabbed black tights and slipped them onto his lower half as well, with the tights ending at his ankles so that his feet could be seen. She corrected this by placing on gray cloth over his feet like socks that extended to the middle of his shin. Grabbing a pair of pure white shorts with black lines running down the leg on each side, she put them on him and they adjusted as a silver belt appeared around his waist.

She then grabbed pieces of armor, starting with white armor that was rounded at the knee with the front extending a little ways down his knee. She placed a white shin guard on the front of his legs, and they sides of the shin guard opened up and completely wrapped around that section of his legs for total protection, and on the front of the armor engravings of wings appeared. For shoes she grabbed two white shoes that had metal tipped fronts with black outlinings on them. Each shoe had small golden wings made of metal sticking out of the side and pointing backwards.

Finally, she grabbed a skin-tight, black, sleeveless shirt that had an open back so that his wings would come out of it. She raised his arms up and managed to get the black top on, before she grabbed a male breast-plate that she attached to the front of the black cloth. It stuck to his body, and a black outline appeared around the edges of the armor. She looked at his abs and gut that were still uncovered by anything but the tight clothing. She thought about something thats could place around it, before her eyes widened as she grinned and grabbed a rather normal looking piece of cloth and tried it around his middle. It covered half of his gut, and on the front of it was the symbol for Omega.

"Now to sync up your clothing with your body." The woman said to herself as she grabbed her tool again and placed it against his chest. Glowing rainbow lines, like circuits, covered his form, before it vanished and she took her device off of him and nodded to herself. She smiled to herself, before she grabbed a different device and and needle. She used the needle in the form of injecting something into his wings, and the device was used in the form of placing it against his forehead again.

_Weapon Systems: Green_  
><em>Artemis: Working  Apollon: Working / Uranus Sky Lord Mode: Working/Inactive_  
><em>Link to Hephaestus - Operational<em>  
><em>Aegis - Working<em>  
><em>Pandora - InactiveWorking_

"Perfect, with you we can stop Alpha if she ever goes out of control. Though maybe we should give you your own flair as well... got it!" The woman said as she grabbed a sword handle from the table, the handle of the sword being bright orange. She placed the handle on top of him, and it vanished in a flash and synced up with him. She smiled to herself, before she grabbed a device from the table and used a needle to inject red fluid into him. It took a few moments, but unseeing blue eyes gained the look of life to them as they moved around a little.

The boy slowly sat up without saying anything and just looked at her.

"... Master?" The boy asked, and the woman shook her head and pointed to herself.

"Mother... your Master is somewhere on that planet." She said as she pointed to a large screen on the wall with a mostly blue and green planet with white clouds floating and covering parts of it. The boy looked towards the screen, before his wings grew, they didn't glow, but with a flap of his wings he went soaring towards the screen... and broke the screen with his face. His face slammed into the wall, and light orange feathers scattered everywhere as he landed on the ground. His wings lowered in size, and he looked up at the broken screen in silence.

...

"Master?" Omega asked as he looked at his Mother again, and she giggled to herself. He was still technically just born after all, even if his ability to understand was high he was still about the level of a child. He was going to have to be taught things, but first she would have to search for a good Master for him to serve until he gained the mental freedom to break away from his programming and become his own person.

"No Omega... your Master isn't me. I'm your mother." She corrected him with a kind tone to her voice as she leaned down and pat him on the head. She was going to be patient with him until she sent him down to Earth, but first of all she needed to find somebody that would give him a good home, and a proper name. She went over to her personal computer, before she started to look through her human data base. She would search the personalities of every human on earth to find the perfect, kind, master for her most powerful creation.

This was going to take awhile.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Just like how Ikaros is Alpha and Nymph is Beta, Naruto will be Naruto's normal name, but Omega will be his type name.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 The Might of Omega

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Minato Namikaze was a very important man. He was a tall man in his late twenties with bright blond hair with bright blue eyes to go with it. His hair was wild and spiky with long bangs that framed his face. On his forehead he wore a headband with a stylish leaf on the front of it. He wore a dark green vest underneath a white robe with red flames on the bottom of the long tail of the robe. With short sleeves and a high collar, a long sleeves blue shirt could be seen coming out of the robe. He wore similar dark blues pants and blue sandles with were open toed, but with the top of his foot completely covered.

He was standing in front of an open window, looking out at a vast village in front of him. This was his village, Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. He loved this village like it was his own family, and he loved everyone in his village... it was his job as the leader of this village to love and protect it with his life as need be. That was what it meant to be the Hokage, the Fire Shadow, to him. He smiled to himself and looked back at his desk to see all his paperwork was finished, and even his laptop was closed now that he finished all of his work on that.

He kept every neat and tidy, since he liked to be able to walk around the village when need be.

Minato smiled to himself and opened up the window wider than before and leaned out of it, before his eyes narrowed when he saw the cloyuds suddenly part by an unseen force that was far to far away for him to see with his naked eye. His eyes narrowed when he saw something bright shooting down from the heavens and heading straight towards his village after a few moments. The speed of the object shooting down so fast that he would only have a few seconds before it landed smack dab in the middle of his village. His eyes widened in shock and he jumped out of the window and easily 70 feet in the air with a dagger with a tri-pronged blade in his hands.

He held the dagger in front of him, and it showed a handle that had symbols on it.

It wasn't everyday that a meteor fell from the sky above and tried to destroy his village, so preparing to use one of his many skills that would allow him to teleport the meteor away from his village, he placed himself in the way of the meteor and prepared to activate his technique the instant that the rock tried to crush his village. It was less than a second, not even a fraction of a second actually, when the object appeared in front of him. Minato's eyes were already narrowed by this time, and for him time seemed to slow down as his reaction and understanding time was kicked up to the max speed that even lightning looked slow to him. It was in this mode that he had dodged a lightning speed user before, and in this time he was able to see what he was going to teleport away before he actually did it.

Minato's eyes widened when he saw that what was on a collision course with his village was not a rock from space, instead it was something completely different. It was a young boy with large feathered wings wearing flawless white and black armor, and Minato was more surprise when he saw just how visually similar this... angel was to himself. They both had the same shade of blond hair and blue eyes, but this angel had his bangs different since the longer they went the more black they turned. Both of their hair was styled in a spiky way, but this angel had more tame hair. The angel wore both cloths and armor that he had never seen before, and he didn't seem to carry any visible on him.

The wings flapped in slow motion, and everything turned to normal speed for Minato when the need to teleport the angel away vanished when the angel actually stopped himself in mid-air. Minato was surrounded by... orange tinted white feathers, and he reached out to grab the angel, since he was about to fall. The angel looked at him for a second, before the angel reached out and grabbed his hand. Minato was surprised by the very strong grip the angel had, before the angel pulled Minato closer and started to flap his wings more slowly and begin to descend towards the village. Not that Minato needed saving, but doing this instead of teleporting himself would allow him to observe what he could about this angel looking person.

The wings and strange clothing, and otherwordly beauty this boy had about him were more than enough for Minato to believe that he was an angel.

Minato couldn't even sense the slightest amount of chakra inside of the boy though, even though he was maintaining contact with the boy. His sensing skills couldn't detent any sort of life energy coming from the boy either, and if that wasn't some sort of sign of of this boy being inhuman then he didn't know what was. The two of them landed on the ground, and Minato noticed that he was taller than the boy. He noticed that each of the boy's wings were over a meter each, well over a meter to the point that each wing was longer than his body itself. Actually, Minato would say that his wings were almost 2 meters long or more... and then suddenly they shrank down so that they were simply a foot long like nothing.

The sight of an angel coming from the sky with their Hokage certainly gathered a good sized crowd, and many people were staring at the angel that was standing there in front of Minato, giving him and unnersing and unblinking look. Minato blinked when he noticed that there was a skin tight collar wrapped around the angels neck, and coming from the front of the collar was a metal square with a few links of chains coming from it. It was like the angel was some sort of escaped slave, and was waiting for him to say something.

"Master?" The boy asked, and Minato tripped on nothing and fell to the ground in shock at the strange statement that the boy said... well, the questioning tone said he was unsure about the statement.

"Sorry, but I think it would be better if we take this to my office. We can talk there." Minato said as he reached out to touch the angel, but he was even more surprise when he was grabbed physically by the boy and lifted up. The boy SHOT off into the air with extended wings and raced towards the tower that he had seen this man jump out of. He teleported himself to his office just in time to see the angel CRASH through his office wall and crash through the next wall, before creating a hole through the entire tower with his body. Minato looked at his freshly ruined office with a sigh, before the door opened and a completely clean angel came through the door and closed it behind him. The only sign that he had just used his body to make a hole in his tower were the feathers scattered on the floor.

...

"Why did you make a hole through my tower?" Minato asked with a slightly unsure tone. His eyes widened when the angel only looked at the holes in the walls and the scattered feathers with blank eyes, but he tilted his head.

"I moved our location to your office... is that not what you requested?" The angel questioned, and Minato sighed. He was sure that this angel was the type that took everything literally, he could just see that he would have to be very careful with his words from now on.

"Okay, but first... do you have a name?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Type Extreme-Combat Angeloid Omega... I have no other name. My creater has not gifted me with a name. I was told that my Master was in this area... are you my Master?" Omega asked, and Minato sighed at still not getting a good name from the angel...oid in front of him. He didn't know the difference between an angeloid and an angel, but he would guess there was some kind of difference to be there. Minato looked at one of the books on his desk and saw his favorite book, before he smiled at Omega and picked up the book.

"Well, if you need a name then why don't I call you... Naruto?" Minato asked, and he almost jumped out of room when the angel's eyes turned bright red with four pinkish lines around his pupil... wait, he didn't even have a pupil at the moment. That, or his pupils were the same general color as his eyes. Then they turned back to blue and the machine-like lines vanished from his eyes.

"I am Type Extreme-Combat Angeloid Omega, name Naruto. My Master is in this village, are you my Master?" Naruto asked, and Minato shook his head. He was, at first, surprised at the direct, almost rude, way that this being was talking to him. He quickly picked up on the continued show of the word Master in the way that... Naruto spoke to him. It showed that this boy wasn't a slave, per say, but he was looking for a master.

"Why are you...?" Minato started to ask, before he heard a beebing sound. He looked around and wondered where the beebing was coming from, before he saw it was coming from Naruto. It was coming from his collar, and Naruto looked down at it. He looked out the window, before his wings extended. Minato jumped into action to prevent more damage from falling upon his office, and he grabbed onto the shoulder armor of the boy.

_"Omega! Come back to the Synapse right now! When I told you that your master could be in that village, I didn't give you an exact location! You have the wrong town!"_

...

Naruto showed no emotion, but he flapped his wings and Minato's face was smashed into the ceiling as Naruto smashed through the ceiling on his way back to where he came from. Minato was forced to let go, and in half a second Naruto's body smashed through the sound barrier and a mach cone appeared around him and continued to narrow and shrink down as he reached the level of the clouds after a second of travel. He flapped his wings and hovered at the level just above the clouds and he waited patiently for the instructions on where he would be going.

"I was given a name by a not-Master. He said my name was Naruto." Naruto spoke out loud, and there was a pause.

_"Naruto... like in Narutomaki like what you put in ramen? Strange, but not a bad name. It could also translate to maelstrom. Which translation do you prefer Omega?"_

"The Not-Master didn't say. Where is the location of my Master?" Naruto asked, not living the empty feeling of not having a Master. His face wasn't expressing what he was feeling, and he didn't even know he was feeling it, but when he met somebody that he believed was his Master he felt good... and the good feeling was gone when he learned that they were a Not-Master.

_"After ramen it is then. Anyway, you weren't even suppose to go into that country. We had it sealed off from the rest of the world for a reason Omega. That country is dangerous. Those are humans that had evolved in a way that we hadn't predicted. They are constantly at war."_

"... War?" Naruto asked with a tilted head as he looked at the world below him, and he was floating in the air just inside of the barrier seperating this section of the world from the rest of the world.

_"War is where people kill each other for stupid reasons. People lose family, friends, lovers, and for an ANgeloid they could lose their Master."_

"... Apollon." Naruto said as he summoned a pet-black spiked bow with evil radiating off of it. The bow had purple flames floating at the tips of the spikes, and Naruto created a dark and twisted arrow out of nothing. He loaded up the arrow, before flames collected at the tip of the arrow, purple and blakc flames. Naruto pulled the string back on the bow, and aimed it at the place that he had come from. The clouds cleared away from him, and he could see the tiny dot of the village below. He could see that the village he came out of was surrounded by a large green area. He pulled the arrow back even more.

His blue eyes turned blood red as mechanical and pin crosshairs formed around his pupils. His spiky hair became even more untamed than before, and his winged started to glow bright orange. A golden halo appeared over his head, and he looked down at the continent that contained his targets below.

_"Omega! What are you doing! The Apollon can destroy entire countries!"_

"I must protect Master from Not-Masters. Not-Masters will bringw ar to my future Master." Naruto stated as he let go of the arrow, and it broke Mach 7 easily as it boomed towards the ground. Then, just like the second it took him to let loose the arrow, the arrow hit the ground and exploded... a mushroom cloud formed over the entire grass-lands that he had fired at. The entire country down below that he had been looking at went up in flames for only moments, before all it was, was a plume of smoke. Naruto strung up another arrow, before he looked at one of the other countries that were nearby... one that was located in a giant desert.

He fired his second arrow, and when he fired his arrow there was a familiar boom... before the entire desert was blown up and parts of the countries surrounding it. Naruto looked at the huge amounts of rising smoke, before he looked for his next target. Looking towards the mountainous area he loaded up at arrow, his eyes seeing cities down below. Flames surrounded the arrow he loaded up as well, before he let it loose and the following explosion on the ground before parted the clouds in the sky. His hair was pushed back by the rising winds, but he ignored those as he looked towards a more rocky terrain. Naruto loaded another arrow, before he let it loose at the rocky area as well.

Soon, that area was no more as well before he looked at his next target. Naruto loaded up another arrow when he looked and saw a village of people in a country surrounded by water. He pulled back the string and aimed at the middle of the country so that he would destroy the entire thing once more, just like the others he destroyed moments before.

_"Omega! Stop this at once!"_

"An Angeloid protects their Master... Not-Masters are not my Master. I must protect my future Master from Not-Master's that will try and kill Master." Naruto said as he let loose his fifth arrow, and it sailed towards the ground. The explosion sent huge amounts of water up into the air along with the smoke, before the water rained down and helped clear the smoke on the continent below him. Naruto looked at the continent with emotionless eyes, and waited patiently for the smoke to be cleared. When it was cleared, he saw that the entire continent that he had protected his future Master from was no more.

The entire continent was nothing but a smoking crater in the Earth, one that was very rapidly being filled up by the ocean that was surrounding it. He looked at this as what was once a continent was erased from history as it was submerged and absorbed into the ocean.

_"They... they are all dead... you wiped them out."_

"I have gotten rid of the Not-Masters that were a threat to Master." Naruto said as his red eyes turned blue again and the transformation that he had reversed itself, no longer were his wings glowing or his halo showing itself.

_"Omega... come back to the Synapse. You are forbidden from using any form of attack from this day forward. You are never to attack another living thing unless your Master tells you that you can!"_

"Yes Mother." Naruto said as he took off towards the land where Angels lived, floating up in the sky. The continent below having already vanished from the face of the Earth, and every single person on it completely dead and gone, erased without even a trace that they had ever existed.

Human history would never know of what transpired.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 The Mind of Omega

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Sitting down in front of his creater, Naruto was forced onto his knees as his punishment for wiping out an entire race of mortals began. Naruto's body had been reduced to a chibi form for unknown reasons, though his creater seemed to find the chibi form amusing for some reason. Naruto's eyes were completely blank still, even though he was being punished by having to sit still with a sign hanging around his neck. He had a tiny red mark on his forehead from where she flicked him.

_I've been a bad boy. I destroyed a continent and commited genocide._

That was what the sign hanging from his neck said, but he wasn't bother by that. He had just been awakened, born, today and even now he knew that his ultimate goal was to protect his Master should they need protecting. His creater had stated to him that those people were killing each other, and that they could hurt his Master. That instantly placed them as threat, and his programming told him that all threats to his Master must be removed at once. So, he did the most simple thing in the world. He erased them from existance with a few arrows.

"Omega... do you understand what death is?" His creater asked him with a sorry smile on her face, and he tilted his head.

"Death?" Naruto questioned lightly.

"Yes, death is a thing that all humans go through in their own time. They are ageless like you or me. When they grow old they die, and when you kill them they die. When they die, they cease to exist. You need to let humans die naturally, otherwise you end their lives before it is there time." His creater told him with a kind tone to match her smile, but he only tilted his head.

"They were threats to my future Master. You told me so." Naruto told her, not argued, but he just stated what she told him. She sighed sadly and looked at him, though her eyes weren't seen.

"I'm sorry for that... when I see you like this, I forget you were born today. There are a lot of things you don't understand. Killing people is a bad thing to do. Angels, Humans, Angeloids... you need to cherish all life." His creater said with the same understanding tone as before, but Naruto only tilted his head.

"They were threat to my future Master. I removed the threats. I did good?" Naruto asked, still not understanding the part in which he actually did anything bad. If humans were to die anyway, then removing them from the equation before they could hurt his future Master only made even more sense to him.

"No, you did a very BAD thing. You killed a lot of innocent people today." She told him with a more stern tone to her voice, and he was silent for a moment.

"... I removed threats to my future Master." Naruto said again, and he could see frustration building up in his creater's face as she grit her teeth. She wasn't angry at him, but more angry at herself for even telling him about those people and what they did. She should have just ordered him to come back to the Synapse right away. It wasn't like he was going to need an explaination about why he needed to avoid that place.

He was literally a newborn. His reasoning and logic were completely nonexistant beyond the same kind of logic a computer would have. He saw an end goal, and he took the quickest and easiest path to such a thing. He didn't see people as people, he saw people as one Master, and billions of Not-Masters. If you weren't his Master, then hje didn't understand the reason they were there. To him, he only had the goal of finding, serving, and protecting his Master. It was what she told him to do, go find a Master that would teach him.

He had no understanding or value for life, his own or the lives of others. The way she made him, she doubted that she could just teach him through words. She needed to let him come to understand it, by finding something that he really loved. She needed to find something that would appeal to him other than a Master, something that he could come to love and understand on his own. Even if he couldn't show emotions, it didn't mean that they weren't there underneath all of his pre-made programming. He wasn't just a machine, he was a living people as well with the ability to think and feel... he may have the body of a 17 year old though, but today was his first day of life.

She should never have let him leave the Synapse and try and find a Master. She should have spent time teaching him about humans before, or at least teaching him that sometimes it would be better to what a moment and think before acting. The way he just immediantly went into Uranus Sky Lord Mode and slaughtered every single living creature on a continent, and then the continent itself, showed that he was still very immature. He didn't have the ability to correctly reason like his elder siblings did. Instead, his brain was more machine than person. She had modelled his brain after Alpha so that he could stop her should she ever go out of control again, but she had forgotten that by giving HIM the same type of thinking and feeling as Alpha that he was just as likely to go on a genocide as her.

Her attempt to get a balance for the strongest Female Angeloid, and birthed the one and only Male Angeloid that was just as likely to destroy the planet.

Sure, even if he destroyed Earth it wasn't like she couldn't just make a new one and replace all the humans that were killed and start over, but it was the fact that if Earth was destroyed it was possible that she too would be destroyed and wouldn't be able to restore things. Even she couldn't use her technology from beyond the grave.

"Omega, I already said this... but from now on you are never allowed to attack anyone without clear permission from myself or your Master. Also, if you hear my orders, then they will cancel out any combat commands giving to you by your Master." She told him strictly, though she hated acting this way to him. Though, it wasn't like he understood the difference between kind, strict, and abusive.

She could slap him, beat him, kick him, or hurt him in some other way and he wouldn't understand the difference between that and her being kind to him. To him, her kindness would be the same as cruelty. She could treat him with nothing but hate, and he wouldn't be even slightly bothered by it... she hoped that wsn't the case, but she didn't have much hope. She had thought that he would have been mature enough to NOT destroy an entire continent either, but she had been wrong. He had erased an entire race of humans without any remourse, even now he wasn't sorry for what he did. He had completed his temporary goal, and that was all that mattered.

"I understand Mother...?" Naruto said as his creater turned around just as a butterfly flew in through the actual window in the room. Naruto tilted his head in confusion when he saw the unknown creature that he had never seen in his short life. Standing up, still in chibi form, Naruto started to slowly walk after the creature as it flapped away from him. It moved away from him faster, before he started to chase after it with his arms held out to try and capture it. When his 'mother' turned back around, even she couldn't hold in a giggle when she saw the destroyer of an entire continent and the life on it... chasing a butterfly.

It reminded her even more that her creation/son wasn't evil... or even made for evil purposes. He was just as innocent as any other baby on the world. He had no malice in him at all, even when killing he didn't take enjoyment or seem to realize that he was in the wrong. It was why she truly wasn't angry at him, because he honest to god didn't know the things that were common sense to others. Even though he had a genius-level learning capability, he hadn't actually learned anything other than the things like how to use the Technology of the Synapse that was implanted in his head, and basic language and understanding skills. Though, she also suspected that he knew math, but she didn't know exactly how to test that... well besides a normal test.

The butterfly landed on one of the pods that held within it another unfinished medical based Angeloid that attended to the Angels health, and other Angeloids. Naruto was her last Battle-themes Angeloid that she herself planned on creating. She had seen what could happen if he was used as a weapon. If he was like this now, on the day of his birth, then she was truly fearful of how he could be used if he was in the hands of somebody darker that actually held malice in them. SHe sighed and started to use her tech to look over all of the humans in the world this time to find just the perfect Master to teach him.

She could try it... but it just wouldn't be the same. After all, he just didn't seem to absorb what she said as well. She was his Mother, his creater, but she was not his Master. If he bonded to her, she didn't believe that she had the right to enslave him to herself when she breathed life into him. It was like enslaving her only son, which was why she never became the master of any of her creations. She didn't feel that it would be right for her to do so. That was why this time, she would find him the nicest master that she could possibly find for him. Somebody that wouldn't abuse his power for evil, as cliche as that sounds.

Naruto caught the butterfly in his hands, and there was a squishing sound that came the second it happened. Naruto was no longer in his chibi form, which he had the powet to switch in and out of at will. He didn't have to stay in that form, it was just more... something. He looked at the creature that was in his palms, before he started to walk over towards his creater.

"Mother, fix it." Naruto said as he held his hands out to her, and she looked at the crushed butterfly. She nodded and grabbed a machine from her table, before she pointed it at the small creature that was still twitching. A circlular green ray shot out of the tip of the machine, and the butterfly started to regenerate into a completely healed butterfly. Naruto looked at it flap it's wings once, before it flew away and he alked it go with a neutral expression on his fade.

"Be careful okay, fixing a butterfly is easy. You need to be careful with fragile things." She told him as she started to type on her computer again. Naruto went over to the table that he was born on, before he sat down on top of it on his knees and awaited for her to talk to him again silently. Now that there was nothing to interest him, he would be patient and wait for her to speak first.

...

"Please go take a walk around the Synapse and talk to some of your sisters." His creater told him, and Naruto got off the table and started to walk towards the door. She sighed, before smiling as she watched him go. She had never gotten to experience the joy of being a actual mother, so this was a bit of a good thing to her. She really felt like a mother right now, so with a sigh she looked back at the screen she was working in front of.

Now she needed to find Naruto his first Master.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 The Accident of Omega

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

The Synapse... paradise for Angels and Angeloids alike, though as Naruto walked along the paths of the outer lands of the Synapse he couldn't help but note that there were no Angels walking around today... or any day. Inside of his programing, Naruto had already been informed that most Angels were inside of their pods, and on Earth each of them all had injected their minds into the bodies of humans. Living the lives of near-perfect beings that could use technology to accomplish all of their goals was a pretty boring life apparently.

Not that he understood what being bored meant, but that was how the story went.

Angels were jealous of humans, so they created human bodies so that they could dream that they were humans.

Such was a sad lifestyle, though Naruto didn't understand what it meant to be sad either.

Now it was up to the Angeloids to take care of the Synapse and it's conditions, the trees, and wildlife of the floating island in the sky were both under the care of the false lifeforms. Of course, both lifeforms were restricted to flying life that had the ability to actually come to this paradise in the sky. Naruto could see plenty of birds walking across the ground, not even a single bird bothered by him as he passed by them. They didn't fly away from him, and his wings helped them identify him as a safe existance that wouldn't hurt them.

Much like the others.

Though, as Naruto looked at the dozens of Angeloids around him watering the flowers and trees, he couldn't help but notice how unique he was when compared to these mass produced models. These models were simple mass produced models without much in the way of emotions or battle abilities, all they could do was think with their high processing capabilities. They were designed for the sole purpose of being medical experts with the ability to use healing skills, preform surgery, and manage nearly any household chores... and collecting fruit from the trees.

These models all had the same looks to them as well.

They were shorter than Naruto, who was only 5'5" in height himself. Instead of bright blond hair like he had, they had straight hair that was shortened to chin length. The hair itself was a pale blue color tinted by purple, and their skin was quite pale as well. They were rather on the thin side, though their bodies were matured a little so that they had well proprotioned hips and average sized breasts. Unlike his emotionless blue eyes, they had emotionless green eyes. Instead of his uniform, they all form simple sleevless white dressed that stopped just under their bott, with two black lines going over each breast and down to the bottom of the dress.

Unlike his uniquely orange-tinted white wings, their white wings were pure white. Also unlike him, their mechanical ears were stuled much like a dog's ears and pointed down at the side of each head. On top of their heads they wore nurse's hats with no markings on them. Like him though, they had a black collar around their necks with incomplete chains... showing that either their master didn't like the chain or they had no masters either. Naruto looked at them, and saw some flying in the sky between the trees as they picked fruit and placed them in baskets. Naruto looked at his own wings, and he extended them to their FULL size and caught the attention of some of the Angeloids around him as he flapped his wings and floated into the air.

He floated up a little too high, before he smacked his head on a branch and started to fall down to the ground again. He let himself hit the ground and shrunk his wings down to their chibi-size, before he stood up without even showing any discomfort at all. He started to walk down the unpaved rode towards... well Naruto's sensors indicated that there were two Angeloids on par with his classing, two other Generation 1 Angeloids were currently on the Synapse at this time. Naruto's sensor, with his pupils glowing red with four red dots around his pupils, showing that his was in it's active state.

"Type: Electronic Warfare class; Beta... thus named Nymph... Emotional Control: High, Battle Capability: Low, Processing Capability: High. Wing type: Non-Variable, Stealth. Generation 1 Angeloid." Naruto muttered as all of the stats and an image of Nymph appeared before his eyes, showing what she looked like even though he wasn't looking at her in person.

Nymph was apparently a short girl that appeared to be in her middle teens by human standards, standing at 4'7" in height she was 10 inches shorter than Naruto himself, nearly an entire foot in different, minus two inches. She was of a petite frame of body, with her body's measurements being a bust of 72 cm, waist of 45 cm, and hips of 68 cm... yes even her three measurements were stored in her information databanks. The girl only had a weight of 63.8 pounds, though that sounded underweight by Angeloid standards it was normal. She had long blue hair tied into twin pigtails, and she had more jet-like wings sensors for ears. She was fair skinned with bright blue eyes much the same color as her hair.

Then the image shifted so that it showed her with clothes on. She wore the same kind of slightly modified dress as the medical Angeloids, but she had straps coming down from under her dress and connected to black stockings, she showed off her thighs. She also wore knee high white boots, and elbow high white gloves on. Over her shoulders was a white cap with a pink inside, cut into slits on the back, covering much of her back. It opened up at the back to show that she had light blue butterfly-like wings. Finally, her collar was a very thick kind of collar that was much larger than Naruto's skin-tight collar.

Naruto mentally noted, that as a side note that there was a note that she wore no panties. He had no reason to think anything of that information.

"Type: Close Combat-class; Delta... thus named Astraea. Emotional Control: High, Battle Capability: High, Processing Capability: Low. Wing Type: Non-Variable, Hyper Acceleration. Generation 1 Angeloid." Naruto repeated the information that was floating in his line of sight, replaying in his eyes as he sensed what this Angeloid in the area. The image of Astraea appeared in front of Naruto's eyes, showing all of her states as well. It first showed that Astraea stood at the height of 5'2.5" and her three measurements were 91 cm bust, a waist of 56 cm, and a hip measurement of 86 cm. She weighed nearly as much as he did at 105 pounds. Unlike other Angeloids, right in front of her ear sensors she had human ears.

Astraea was a blond haired Angeloid with the same golden blond hair as him, though she lacked the black tips that had had for side burns, and her golden hair was long and straight. Her ear sensors were styled like white metal wings with black tips, instead of blue eyes like him her eyes were a blistering red. With clothes on, she wore similar clothes to him, though in a different color and style. Her clothes had blue armored shoulders in the exact same stule as his. She had a little bit of armor on her blue tinted white feathered wings, near her back. She wore a top that barely covered the underside of her breasts, and opened in the middle to show her gut and bellybutton. The top didn't even go down to her blue skirt but split into two tails tied with white bandaging.

She wore black clothing on from the top of her hands to her elbows, and on top of her forearms were white guards. The side of her skirt had white clothings, and most of her legs were showing, but she did wear black socks with the outer parts reaching above her knees, with the inside parts not going upt to her knees. On top of that she had loose blue leather armor tipped with white. She wore white shoes to finish it all off.

There were two side notes, to her profile, the first was that she had the largest recorded breast size of any Angeloid... and that she had the lowest processing ability of any Angeloid. She was a blithering idiot, a side note written by Nymph and recorded into the Angeloid database for any Angeloid to see.

Much like himself, she was the only other Angeloid that was equip with a sword, and she had a shield unlike him.

Well, he was crafted as rhe first male Angeloid, so there needed to be some modified designs for him to be put after. He wondered if he had been designed to look like that man he killed, Minato something.

"Omega!" A young female voice called out, and Naruto turned his head and saw that Nymph landed down on the ground next to him with a small smile on her face as she walked up to him. Naruto looked down at her, since she was much shorter than him. Well, all Angeloids were shorter than Naruto, according to his data he was the tallest Angeloid alive. The only one with a height that was near his height was the other parent model to his model, Alpha, and she was 5'4" in height, and inch shorter than him.

"Beta." Naruto responded, and the smaller girl started to walk around him as she touched his wings.

"Hm, I can't say I am disappointed in you. I was expecting something more... intimidating from the first male Angeloid. My sensors picked you up, so I had to check you out for myself." Nymph said, and she truly looked exactly like what her data had suggested she looked like. She had a more expressive face than Naruto did, and if she had sensed him then she would have known that he had been thus named Naruto.

"Naruto." Naruto stated to her, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you were given that name weren't you? You were given an oriental name, being Maelstrom in English, as well as being the shortened version of Narutomaki, a form of fishcake served in ramen. There is also a bridge in Japan named Naruto, and a city and a sea strait in the Tokushima prefecture... famous for the whirlpools observed in the straight... a good name to be sure." Nymph said as her eyes shifted into observation mode as she researched all the possible meanings for his name, and Naruto started to copy her as his eyes shifted and he was giving a short list of the different kinds of things his name could mean.

...

"Ramen?" Naruto questioned as pictures of ramen started to pile up in front of his eyes, before a single big picture of a steaming bowl of noodles appeared and vanished when he finished looking at it.

"Okay, so you were named after a ramen ingredient. Your name isn't as good as Omega, so I'm just going to keep calling you by your type." Nymph said with a thoughtful look on her face, before she shrugged.

"Naruto." Naruto said to her as he took a step closer to her.

"Huh?" Nymph asked with blinking eyes.

"I was gifted Naruto as an appropriate name. I am Type: Extreme-Combat; Omega... thus named Naruto. Naruto." Naruto repeated to her, and she took a step back in surprise.

"Woah Omega, no need to introduce yourself. I already did my research on your data, no doubt I sensed you doing the same." Nymph said nervously as she stepped back again, only for him to step forward.

"Naruto." Naruto repeated to her with his neutral face still in place, and she chuckled nervously when she compared their battle statistics... though it wasn't like he would attack her out of anger, that would show that he had developed enough emotional understanding to get angry at her in the first place. He was just obviously attached to the first thing that had ever been given to him, other than his life.

"Lets calm down Omega, fighting isn't allowed on the Synapse." Nymph said as Naruto's wings grew larger as he stepped closer to her.

"Naruto." He repeated slowly, rolling it off his tongue and tasting the name again. Nymph looked at him when she realized something.

"You are just saying your name, because you like saying your name aren't you?" Nymph asked, and Naruto looked at her for a second.

"I am Omega and Naruto, I see no reason not to be called either." Naruto said as he looked at her shoulder and started to walk closer to her again. She looked at where his eyes were, and saw that he was staring at a butterfly that had landed on her. The butterfly flew away from him as he reached out for it, before he started to jog slowly after the butterfly. She blinked at him, before she thought about it and smiled.

He was just born today... so he was much younger than her.

She could take him under, not literally since he was taller, her wing and have a companion that would pay attention to her.

"Hey Omega, come here for a second." Nymph called out to him, and he tripped over a small rock and landed on his face... before he stayed on the ground and looked up at the butterfly flying away from him still. He looked back at Nymph, before he got up and started to walk towards her. He stood in front of her, and she puffed her tiny chest out in pride. "From this day forth, I am going to teach you how to sing Omega! With your lower voice we can become a fantastic duo!" Nymph said with a prideful expression on her face.

...

"Singing, to utter words or sounds if succession with musical modulations of the voice; vocalize melodically." Naruto told her as he defined what singing was.

"Bingo, now listen up and copy me. First you take a big, deep breath like this." Nymph said as she puffed out her chest as she took in a lot of air inside of her body. Naruto copied her and the two of them started to suck in a lot of the air around them. They held their breath, before Nymph bit the inside of her cheek to keep the air from escaping as she prepared to couch him on singing. "Next, you see how loud you can shout, standing still helps... to see what you have to work with... like this AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Nymph screamed a horrible scream at the top of her lungs.

Naruto was literally caught off guard as the tangible waves of sound knocked him off his feet, and he didn't move try to defend himself as he was launched from the ground... and he was sent flying.

Over the edge of the Synapse, and his face remained neutral even as he started to fly down towards the ground of the Earth below him. Nymph's eyes slowly started to widen as she looked at Naruto flying over the edge of the Synapse, and when he vanished from over the edge she expected him to fly back up when she stopped shouting. Then she remembered something... she had told him to stand completely still. She hadn't been expecting to hear the most beautiful male singing voice coming from over the edge though, and the loud male singing voice continued to grow softer and softer as Naruto fell farther and farther away from the Synapse.

...

She had just knocked Naruto out of the Synapse, and by her own commands she had stopped him from flying back up.

"Shit." Nymph muttered as she peered over the edge of the Synapse and tried to locate Naruto, but sadly he had already dropped below cloud level, so he was out of her site. She started to flap her wings and float in the air as she flew down towards the ground to try and find Naruto, before anyone found out that she had accidently sent him flying towards the ground. She activated her sensor, before she found where his estimated landing spot would be. She sighed in relief.

She was sure that nobody would notice if he landed in Atlantas.

She just hoped that nobody in the Synapse noticed that both she and Naruto were down on Earth.

She doubted it though, since as long as they didn't make a big scene in Atlantis there was no way anyone would notice their little... trip out of the Synapse.

What kind of trouble could they possibly manage to do in Atlantis?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 The Voice of Omega

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Atlantis, the floating island utopia where peace reigned supreme. The buildings were tall, and designed so that they were able to house over a thousand residents each, while maintaining such a beautiful integrity to it. Thousands upon thousands of tall buildings stood on this man-made island nation that was only kept afloat by a the fact that this floating island nation was built atop an island that was hollow on the inside. Should the island ever lose it's hollow nature, then it would start to fill up with water and sink, destroying the lifes of thousands upon thousands, maybe even over a million lives would be lost should this island nation sink.

The people were just as amazing as their buildings.

The streets were bursting with life, people and nature mixed together as one. The people being tanned skin men and women with bright blond hair and with a common eye color being blue for their nation. They all wore shades of blue clothing in a tribal fashion, and they were a happy people. They didn't know war, they didn't know about hatred, and they didn't know what it was like to be greedy. They were a people that loved their own, and treated all of each other like family.

They were all also able to see a flaming missle heading towards the middle of their fair city, and as they watched the missle flying at the city they couldn't help but worry for the people where it would strike. When the missle hit the ground, they heard a loud boom, before they could hear more and more crashing and breaking as the ground was broken, and the missle started to create a long and growing crater with it's moving form as it skid across the ground. The people were screaming in shock and fear, an emotion they were not used to feeling, as the flaming object stopped and showed that it wasn't just an object.

It was a person... that fell from the higher skies above and landed on the ground without any injury at all. The person gouging a crater that stretched halfway across the island nation itself, and he didn't even have a speck of dirt on his body, a hexagonal covered blue sphere wrapped around him like a bubble, protecting him from damage. The man was different from them, being a being that had visible wings and wore clothes that they had never seen before in their lives.

...

The people started to gather around the end of the crater and look at the new person with worry in their eyes, hoping that the young man was okay. Naruto on the other hand just opened his mouth as his Aegis dropped, no longer needing his shield to protect him anymore. He landed on his feet, before he took a deep breath that made his chest puff out a little. Letting loose his voice upon the world around him, he sang... a single note. Yet, as he sang that single note the most heavenly male singing voice rang out through the immedient area. Everyone in Atlantis that was hearing the boy letting his voice be heard were both surprise, and amazed as they listened in a stunned silence at the beautiful boy singing in such a beautiful singing voice.

It was like listening to an angel's song, even though he never changed his tone or the note he was singing. Children stopped playing, and more and more people started to gather around the crater as Naruto continued to sing like he had been told to do by Nymph. He hadn't been told to stop yet, so until he was told to stop he would continue to sing more and more until he was given something new to do. People started to gather in greater and greater numbers, until they started to try and sing in unison with him. Voices started to join his voice, and when the voices started to pile up in the hundreds an amazing harmony was achieved with the pure size of the sound started to reach to even more and more people that started to gather.

People who hearding the harmony, added their own voices to the harmony, and as the singing grew with more people, more people started to add their voices.

Soon, every single person of Atlantic was singing... and Naruto started to let his voice be heard even louder than before as he reached notes that were completely inhuman in nature. No longer could humans hear the sound of his voice, and the sounds of the thousands and thousands of human voices overshadowed the loud cracking noises that could be heard. Even without hearing his voice anymore, the people of Atlantis were still forced into a hypnatic state that forced them to continue singing more and more. People were collapsing from lack of air, knocked out by how hard they were trying to keep up with Naruto.

The hypnotic spell couldn't be broken, and soon people were passing out in the hundreds... the cracking sounds starting to become heard as the sounds of singing lowered in volume. People started to feel fear for the first time in their lives of peace and love, as their blissful utopia was slowly starting to be broken by the first and last Angel they would ever lay eyes on. Soon every single person on Atlantic was knocked out cold, only the memory of Naruto's voice giving them good dreams as the island nation slowly started to lower into the water. The cracks starting to form and let water gush out of the island, filling up the hollow core of the nation.

The nation... was sinking, and the people were unable to do anything about it as they started to drown by the hundreds. Within minutes, most of the island was sunken, and the people were being drowned by the hundreds, even thousands... most of the population was already dead, and the death toll was only growing greater and greater. Naruto flapped his large wings and started to float into the air as his voice cracked the island faster, and the water sunk the island even quicker. Soon the nation was beneath the waves, with the churning water forming a large maelstrom under where the nation used to be, before it started to shrink as time went on, becoming a whirlpool that turned into calm waters.

Atlantis... and it's people who knew only peace, had met it's peaceful end by the voice of an angelic being beyond their understanding. The being who wiped them out still singing without even a single tear shed for the lives that he had ended. The lifes that had been lost without him firing even a single weapon. Naruto continued to sing more and more, and the skies started to clear in the air above, letting the sun shine it's rays on Naruto and paint the image of an angeloid floating above the calm ocean waters, singing with wild abandon as his voice lowered to human levels again.

This was the site that Nymph saw when she finally reached Naruto... of course, she had been flying down to Naruto and had been able to watch the city sink without being able to do anything but look in shock. She wasn't as fast as the others, and it had only taken a total of 7 minutes for the island nation that had great examples of human kindness... to be totally wiped out without a single trace.

"Omega, stop singing! You have... you have... you..." Nymph started, before she blinked when she started to get hypnotized by the very same voice that had led to the destruction. She snapped herself out of the hypnotism and forced herself to rewrite her own brain so that she wouldn't end up drowning like the humans. Angeloids lacked the ability to swim, their only weakness, and she didn't have the ability to go weeks and months without air like some of the other Angeloids. Well, she could go weeks without air, but not months like some others. If she landed in the water, then despite her light weight she would sink to the bottom of the ocean and meet her death by the water.

She had to wipe out the hypnotic command before it could take complete control of her and force her to stop flying and sing, losing her air even faster.

"Ahhhhh~!" Naruto finished when he registered what Nymph had said to him, before he looked at her with a neutral expression.

"Omega... That was AMAZING! I heard human legends of Sirens sinking ships, but you just sank an entire ISLAND with your voice! We have GOT to see Daedalus and tell her about this ability you have!" Nymph shouted in excitement at the completely new ability that she wanted. If she could get Daedalus to upgrade her with the same singing ability as Naruto, then her already 'amazing' singing voice would be boosted to super amazing levels.

"Daedalus?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Are you serious?" Nymph asked, before she remembered that Naruto had literally been born this morning. She had forgotten that it was possible that their creater hadn't told Naruto the name of the person who created them. "Daedalus is the blue haired woman, our mother who created us at the Synapse." Nymph told her with a slight smile on her face.

"Mother... Daedalus... Mother... Mother is Daedalus. I will continue to call her Mother... Where did the people go?" Naruto questioned when he noticed that the people that he had been singing for were gone, as was the island that he had been on. He would have expected them all to come back up by now, instead of staying under the water. He had been wondering why it had gone silent when people have been singing with him.

"Atlantis... shit, we are in trouble. One day old, and you already wiped out a island nation. Daedalus is not going to be happy with me." Nymph muttered to herself, knowing how Daedalus viewed the lifes of humans. Worse yet, the technology to turn these events into nothing more than a bad dream was complete yet. It wasn't suspected to be complete for another 10,000 years. The lifes of Angels and Angeloids were long ones, that much was for sure. They had been around LONG before humans were even a thing, then again, Nymph had been around for the creation of humans... so she wasn't even bothered by the deaths of these beings.

It was completely possible to just create more of them, or wait a few thousand of million years for them to replinish themselves.

It wasn't like they were pretty creatures like those delicate birds that she liked to watch fly around, or the butterflies that she had seen Naruto chasing.

"Second." Naruto stated to her, getting a dull look from Nymph.

"Huh? Second what now?" Nymph questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This is the second island nation that I have sunk, the first being earlier today when I was woken up. I used my Apollon to destroy the Elemental Nations, and sunk the island it rested on. Mother called me a bad boy for it though... was I bad again?" Naruto asked her as he mentally compared what he did earlier, to what he had gone now... though he wasn't sure if what he was doing was bad or not.

"Naw, you're good. I mean, you didn't do it on purpose... what, the Elemental Nations. That place that is filled with humans gained power 1,000 years ago when that Kaguya lady gained power that surpasses even ours showed up? That is a surprise, I mean, wasn't that nation placed in a barrier to keep them isolated from the rest of the world... Never mind, accidents happen." Nymph said as she held the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She was able to feel a headache coming on already. She could tell that even with a high level processor that Naruto was still a newborn, so she would have to be careful with what she said around him.

"Thank you for teaching me how to sing." Naruto stated to Nymph, who waved off his thanks.

"Yeah, I regret teaching you that at the moment. From now on though, you are never allowed to sing outside of the Synapse ever again. If there are humans around, no more singing." Nymph said to him with a stern look on her face as she looked at the taller of the two. She twitched when she realized that even though he was a newborn, he was still nearly a foot taller than she was. She was going to have to ask for Daedalus to make an Angeloid that was smaller and younger looking than... Nymph blinking when she felt Naruto patting her head.

Was her... comforting her?

Naruto stopped patting her head when the depressing aura that she had around her vanished, which was replaced with on of idle curiousity. He understood emotions just fine, even if he didn't understand his own emotions or had a real connection to them at the moment.

Nymph smiled to herself as her wings flapped, and the two of them started to fly back up towards the Synapse.

Daedalus was NOT going to be happy with them, though she had a feeling that her irritation would be directed mostly at Naruto.

First the Elemental Nations, and now Atlantis.

She would have to keep a close eye on Naruto from now on.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 The Enemy of Omega

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"This... this isn't fair! I finally have a little brother and he gets sealed away!?" Astraea shouted at Daedalus as she arrived to the incubation room, the room that had birthed Naruto earlier that day. She had heard the quickly spreading news through the Harpies about a male Angeloid being created, a first generation male Angeloid that was the combination of herself and Ikaros. She had also heard the news of what he had done on his first day alive.

The death toll was over a billion.

He had destroyed two nations, nations that were either war torn with the power to rival that of the Synapse should they evolve a little more, and the nation of peace. One was destroyed on purpose because of a misunderstanding, and the second was destroyed by accident when Nymph knocked Naruto off of the Synapse and back down to Earth. It was something that happened every once and awhile, though he was lucky to land on Atlantis instead of in the water.

"Sealed away? Where did that rumor come from?" Daedalus asked with a gentle tone as she looked at Astraea, who looked just like her data image that Naruto had gotten.

"... He isn't being sealed?" Astraea asked with a dumb expression on her face, and for once Daedalus wished that she had given Astraea more brain power. It would make things much easier in the long run.

"No, both were incidents out of his control. The first incident was because he lacks the experience other Angeloids have, and the second was also not his own fault." Daedalus said as she looked at the only other Angeloid to ever be sealed away. Inside of a sealed away case, surrounded by a chamber in the room, was none other than Ikaros, the Alpha model Angeloid. The oldest Angeloid out of the first three first generation Angeloids.

Ikaros was a truly beautiful Angeloid, with light pink hair with her side burns turning black. She had unevene hair, being shorter in the front and long in the back and tied into two long and wrapped up tails with dark pink ribbon, and an ahoge hair strand on top of her head. Her black side side burns went nearly to her shoulder level, and with her closed eyes her eye color wasn't showing. She had the same ear machine designs as Naruto, and her data and visuals showed that she had a body most would die for. She was a light skinned beauty with a slim and slender figure. She had the second largest bust of Synapse, being under Astraea in size... her sizes being 88 cm bust, waist of 57 cm, and hips of 85 sm. She weighed the same 105 pounds as Astraea, and was just as inch shorter than Naruto at 5'4" in height.

She wore the female version of Naruto's usual attire, much similar to what Astraea wore, but in white and black instead of blue and white. She showed off her body, with clothes that were barely had more cover than Astraea's clothing. She had the same arm and leg protectors as Naruto, as well as the same black arm covers going up to her mid-biscep. Her shoulder platings were the same as Naruto's, but with longer tails. She had on light gray stockings nearly going up to her white mini-skirt, showing off a little bit of her thighs. She also wore a small top much like Naruto's, but in a female version that only covered the middle and bottom of each breast. It was open in the middle, showing the a lot of cleavage and her belly. She wore the same style of collar as Astraea and Naruto, but a few chain links that ended with a broken link.

Finally, her wings... her pink tinted white wings.

Her entire body was currently wrapped up in chains, suspending her in the middle of the chamber that she currently rested inside of. Sealed away until a time that she was unsealed.

Astraea was more shocked when seconds later, Naruto came out of an incubation pod and landed on his face on the ground. As naked as the day he was born as an image of his body and several statistics appeared on the big screen.

"No sealing, I am just doing a check up. Naruto was not suppose to have singing abilities, so I want to see what other secrets were born in him." Daedalus stated to the dumbest of the Angeloids, even when considering that Naruto was the newborn of the ground, Astraea still held the title of the dumbest of the group.

"Seal?" Naruto questioned, not even sparring Astraea a glance, having already uploaded all of her data into his brain and memorizing it for future use. Naruto's body was soon clothed in his normal attire when it appeared on him out of nowhere. Now that he was clothed again he started to walk around and over to Daedalus working in front of a computer.

"I'll tell you later, Astraea, go take Naruto out for something to eat. I am busy right now." Daedalus said, not noticing Naruto place his hand on his heart.

"Can I stay Mother?" Naruto asked her with a neutral gaze, not understanding the strange feeling he got when she pushed him to the side like this. He didn't know what to make of this uncomfy feeling in his heart, nor did he know why he wanted her to pay attention to him. Daedalus wasn't even looking at him at the moment, while the dumbest of the Angeloids. Daedalus looked up for a second, and gave Naruto a glance.

"Sorry, but I would rather not have you here right now. I need to focus on this right now, and you would distract me." Daedalus said, completely absorbed into looking at the interesting data that was showing on the screen. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't notice Naruto look at his feet before he looked back up at her and opened his mouth, before he looked a little unsure.

"Okay Mother." Naruto finally said as he turned around and let Astraea lead him out of the room. Astraea was completely ignored the tense atmosphere and grabbed Naruto by the hand and started to pull him out of the room, breaking into a run that ended up with her just pulling him. Him hanging off her like a flag as he waved around in the air, a neutral expression still plante firmly on his face. As they passed the seal that contained Ikaros, Naruto looked into the small window provided and gazed at her for the brief moment that he could. Then he was out of the room, and still being dragged along by an excited Astraea.

"Hahaha! Finally, a younger first generation! Woohoo! I am going to get those stupid nurses to give me SO much food now that I can use you to trick them!" Astraea shouted out her plan right in front of Naruto, who looked at her with blank eyes. Naruto landed on his feet moments later, before he looked at Astraea as she tripped over her own two feet and pulled them both down to the ground. She landed on her face with her ass sticking in the air, while Naruto landed with his face pressing against her ass. His cheek against her cheeks, and the sight of her white panties taking up most of his vision.

...

"You okay back there?" Astraea asked with a mouth filled with dirt, though she spat the dirt out moments later. Naruto nodded his head and started to stand up, before Astraea stood up as well.

"Delta." A male voice called out, forcing Astraea to freeze for a moment as she looked behind her and Naruto. Naruto looked as well, and he was able to see a man standing behind them. Naruto's eyes actually widened for a brief moment when he saw somebody else that he didn't have in his data base. It was a tall and well muscled man with long blond hair, with white angel wings and wearing a white tunic. The man was very light skinned, and most of his chest was on display. Naruto was sure that he was the only registered-

Naruto was then struck in the side of the head by a kick that came from the man in front of them. He hit the ground with jarring force, before he looked up with neutral eyes at the man in front of him.

"... Lord Minos." Astraea said with wide eyes as she got down on bended knee, and Naruto now knew who this was. The still awake angel male, who ruled over the Synapse... the so-creater of the first generation of Angeloids, including himself to some degree.

"Don't be so content with your short life Omega, just because you are a newer model you aren't being _punished_ by us superior beings. Now, I don't care about the lives of those bugs, the downers living on Earth... but you were created to serve us higher beings. You do NOT leave the Synapse unless ordered." Minos said as he roughly kicked Naruto in the neck, and the Angeloid was sent rolling across the ground with wide eyes. While humans weapons couldn't hurt an Angeloid, and an Angeloid could survive FAR more than most beings out there, the bodies of Angels were naturally able to damage an Angeloid far more than a normal attack should.

Naruto was having his first experience with physical pain.

"... You are not my Master, nor my Mother. I only obey-" Naruto started to state the only people whose ordered he obeyed, before he was grabbed by the neck, lifted into the air, and shoved against the ground hard enough to cause his wings pain as well. Naruto actually would have gasped, if his throat wasn't being blocked off, stopping the air from escaping.

"You obey Angels, we are your Masters. What we tell you to do, you do. What we tell you not to do, you don't do." Minos stated with a cruel smile on his face. Astraea looked away as Naruto was visciously beaten, and didn't even make a single move to defend himself, or guard against the hits.

He wasn't allowed to fight people.

His Mother had forbid him, and self-defense was another form of fighting. So, he was not allowed to defend himself from people either. It didn't even matter if he was or wasn't allowed to hit back or defend himself, Angeloids had an internal programming that kept them from striking back against the cruel hands of an Angel. Naruto saw Minos bring out a trident not much longer, and Naruto's eyes scanned it and found that it was one of then stronger weapons in the Synapse, being one of the strongest close combat weapons... the Poseiden. Despite the name, it didn't control water.

It controlled lightning.

Naruto felt lightning shoot at his body, and the pure energy shocked him until he nearly released a cry of pain. Naruto DID release a cry of pain as wounds started to open up on his body, his blood splattered on the ground around him when the lightning stopped, his armor temporality shattered until it could be self-repaired. Naruto looked at Minos with neutral eyes, not sure why this was happening, but his entire body was in pain. Naruto was grapped by the wing and force up, before he Minos started to walk towards the side of the Synapse with Naruto being dragged across the ground behind him. His body creating leaving a trail of blood behind, and his other wing flapping twitching and smoking with burnt feathers.

Naruto was dropped on the ground in front of the edge of the Synapse, before the the Poseiden was stabbed into the back of Naruto's thigh and he was lifted up into the air. Hanging upside down by his bleeding thigh, his wings twitching uselessly. The Poseiden was a great weapon against an Angeloid, because the lightning, when set to a higher setting, was designed to be able to prevent an Angeloid from using their wings. For a lesser Angeloid it was able to terminate them completely, but for Naruto that wasn't the case.

"Minos! What do you think you are doing!?" A loud shout came from behind them, and running towards them was none other than Daedalus with a PISSED look on her face. By no means was she a fighter, but when she had seen Naruto's reactor core start to take extensive damage on her sensing equipment she had activated a camera and looked at what was going on. She had also felt the activation of Poseiden, and she knew how much damage that object could cause to an Angeloid.

Electricity, metal, and fluid didn't mix well. Angeloids were bio-machinery at it's finest, so the Poseiden was an ultimate weapon against them that caused MAJOR internal damage. Normal electricty didn't hurt an Angeloid that much when compared to how it hurt others, they were made of tougher stuff. So special equipment was made to combat Angeloids, equipment that could destroy them in seconds.

"Daedalus, this Angeloid has been down to the surface twice without permission in a single day. He also said I wasn't his Master, that can't go without punishment." Minos said as Naruto's body was filled with electricty again until he was surrounded by so much electricty that his body was blocked by the light, yet his screams could be heard. Minos through Naruto back onto the Synapse, right in front of Astraea, causing the kneeling blond haired girl's eyes to widen. She looked away from Naruto in shame as Daedalus rushed over to his side and looked at the large amounts of damage done to him.

She glared death at Minos.

"You're sick, he is a newborn! You are NOT his Master, you are ONLY the Master of Angeloids that have imprinted on you! How you treat Angeloids YOU create that are imprinted to YOU is one thing, but if you treat my CHILDREN badly you will be making a mistake BOY!" Daedalus said with a snarl on her face as she cradled Naruto in her lap.

"So scary, my Poseiden is no match for your Hades so I will relent now." Minos said with a collected tone of voice as he walked away from the woman with tears streaming down her face.

...

"I'm... sorry." Astraea tried to say, and Daedalus was silent at first.

"I'm not happy with you... but I can't blame you either. From now on Astraea, you need to protect your siblings. Naruto will be healed quickly, but he shouldn't have been hurt like this in the first place... it makes the need to find him a good master all the more important. He can't stay in the Synapse... not with that man around." Daedalus muttered with a scowl on her face as she picked Naruto up, small female or not she was an Angel with physical strength superior to that of a human so Naruto's weight wasn't a huge problem for her as she handed him over to Astraea.

Astraea looked down at the burnt, bleeding, and bruised Naruto with shame on her face.

One of the medical Angeloids came over to Astraea and took Naruto away from her, surprising both Astraea and Daedalus at the action of the normally passive Angeloids. Soon other Angeloids of the same model started to gather around the one holding Naruto, and they all started to carry him away towards a nearby tree house.

"That is right, of course they would heal him. They were made for this. He should be back on his feet by tomorrow." Daedalus said as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. The Oregano models were the best medics on the Synapse, so if there was anyone she could trust with the care of Naruto it was them. Daedalus frowned when she realized something that she was going to have to do, but wasn't going to like.

She was going to have to hide Naruto away until she found him the perfect Master to teach him about being human, about love.

She had to keep the secrets inside of him away from Minos.

She just hoped that she was doing the right thing.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Just so you know, I'm not bashing Minos... he is just this much of an asshole, even in canon.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 The Master of Omega

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>This chapter signifies the end of the prolouge, and the start of canon. It is a short one because of this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Nearly 10,000 years had passed by since what would be known as the incident, and Naruto did his daily... well the only thing he really 'did' and stood in front of the sealed away Ikaros with a blank look on his face as he looked at her. He didn't talk to her, she couldn't hear him anyway, he just looked at the Alpha model with an idle curiousity to his eyes. Like he was trying to find something that wasn't there.

She was not asleep, Angeloids didn't sleep.

She was not dreaming, Angeloids did not dream. They had desires, but without the ability to sleep they could not dream. It was the ultimate taboo for an Angeloid anyway, so even if they coud dream they weren't allowed to dream. Naruto had been patienty waiting for Daedalus to find him the perfect human master to teach him about love for the past 10,000 years, so he didn't have much to do while on the Synapse anyway. He could leave the incubation room without Nymph AND Astraea both escorting him to keep him out of trouble.

He wasn't allowed into the Dream Center where the Angels were layed to rest so that they could dream, and gain human avatars on Earth for as long as their dream lasts.

He normally hung out with Nymph when she went to sing to the Oregano models, the medical Angeloids, and then he would correct the damage done to the Oregano models by singing to them. His angelic voice countering Nymph's completely deadly singing voice. His voice was so good that he could hypnotize people, Nymph's voice was so bad she could make you taste purple, hear sight, smell taste, and feel like every nerve on your body was set ablaze. Her singing voice had the raw power to damage the surface of the sun itself.

So Naruto sung to the Oreganos, he was allowed to sing on the Synapse, just no more islands.

When he was with Astraea, though he was no longer able to hang out with her alone after the Minos accident... well, after it had happened the 7798th time and Daedalus learned that he had been going through regular beatings and not telling her. The Oreganos healed him up before she could see the damage, and Minos had learned to not use the Poseiden so that he could beat on Naruto more. Nymph and Astraea were no longer bound to Minos in a Master-Slave relationship anymore. Daedalus had hacked and disconnected their links to him, so now she was saddled with giving regular orders to Nymph and Astraea to keep them appeased.

Taking away an Angeloid's Master, even a completely abusive Master, was a punishment. Angeloids lived to serve others, though some of them were stupid enough to not know how to do that correctly.

"Naruto." Daedalus stated as she called him, but she was surprised when he just continued to look towards Ikaros.

...

"Naruto, come over here." Daedalus repeated herself, wondering if he even heard her or not. She expected him to, since he was able to hear things no human could hear thanks to how his sensors worked. Daedalus walked over to him, her FOUR wings showing that in the last 10,000 years she had grown a second set of wings. She never really left the lap these days, and there was a barrier around this lab to keep Minos out of it. She had an infinite food supply and lacked the need to use the bathroom, and she had a bath in here. She had no reason to ever leave her lab, and with the most powerful Aegis ever designed guarding the place against all non-First Generation Angeloids there was no getting into this place... sadly Daedalus couldn't get out either.

She even had a dream machine in here, for when she wanted to live a few years on the human world down below.

Those years were lonely for Naruto, when he didn't have her to talk to. He couldn't hold a conversation with Astraea, and Nymph wasn't the biggest talker most of the time. She was sort of an introvert that kept her thoughts to herself, and then said something other than what she was thinking.

"Will you unseal Ikaros?" Naruto asked with a dull tone to go with his dull face. Daedalus had called this a rebelious state in his programing, basically he was entering a state in his mental development. His logical skills were growing, but the side effect was this stage in his life. When Daedalus asked something of Naruto, he asked her to unseal Ikaros. She said no of course, and he ended up doing what she wanted of him anyway, but it was the thought that counted. Ikaros was the only Angeloid that he had never talked to before, and he wanted to talk to her.

10,000 years ago he was a baby, and now he was apparently in the young child stage of his life.

"Yes." Daedalus answered for him, and Naruto blinked in actual surprise. His surprise was shown by nothing more than a blink until he turned to face Daedalus.

"You will unseal her?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I have found a Master for you. Naruto, you and Ikaros are the only Angeloids that have the potential to properly use the Variable Wing flight core. You will need her in the future... so I will be placing a Ikaros imprint on you... you will be her Master." Daedalus said, with Naruto looking at her with dull eyes.

An Angeloid with an Angeloid?

That had never been done before, something like that went against the nature of Angeloids, who served Angelds and occassionally humans. There had never been a case when an Angeloid showed the ability to imprint on another Angeloid.

"Ikaros... will be unsealed then?" Naruto asked himself more than Daedalus as he looked at Ikaros inside of the chains binding her. Long since had the cage been removed from her, now only the chains sealing her away. Naruto could touch her now if he wanted to, and he regularly touched her to see how she reacted. The chains had been reduced to just around the elbowed, and she still had her eyes closed. She looked like a greek prisonser of war, only a very pretty one instead of a battle wounded man or creature.

"Your Master is the very same boy I told you about from my last dream." Daedalus said with a fond smile on her face.

"Tomoki Sakurai... the boy Mother has a crush on." Naruto said with a dull tone, already knowing just who she was talking about. Daedalus looked away from Naruto, but he was only stating a fact. He was not teasing her, so she couldn't get onto him for teasing.

"Now Naruto, remember that you are not allowed to tell anyone about the Synapse, that object, or the Angels. Everything but what an Angeloid is, and the technology you will no doubt use is off limits. When I finish erasing Ikaros memory, I will have to do something to your memory as well." Daedalus told him with a sad look on her face. She knew that as a Extreme-Combat type of Angeloid that Naruto was sort of intimidating when you asked about the things he destroyed on his first day of life.

"... Are you ashamed of making me?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Of course not... I just wish that I hadn't made you a weapon. You could have brought peace to humans without being a weapon... hindsight is 20/20 and I made a mistake. You are my only son Naruto, don't forget that. I really believe that you are the key to bringing humans together... and I will always love you." Daedalus said as she started to approach him with a smile on her face, and she wrapped his unmoving form in a huge. He was taller than her, but she still managed to give him some form of comfort with her hug.

Naruto looked at the screen behind her, and saw that the boy that was going to be his Master.

Tomoki Sakurai.

The person that was going to teach Naruto about humanity.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
